A Golden Crown: Renaissance
by Kimberly31
Summary: Milan Stone vit de foyers en foyers depuis qu'elle a été abandonnée à la naissance. Après un terrible accident, elle prend la fuite et croise la route d'un jeune garçon du nom d' Henry Mills. Entre contes de fées et malédiction, Milan se retrouve plongée dans un monde hors du temps où tout le monde a oublié sa vraie vie. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la Sauveuse arrive en ville ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _Du feu du sang. Et toujours plus de sang. Tout ce qu'elle peut voir c'est du sang. Puis elle entend des cris, des hurlements. La peur, la terreur, la douleur. C'est tout ce qu'elle perçoit. Rien d'autre._

 _\- Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! Hurle une voix forte._

 _Elle sent une chaleur auprès d'elle. Elle se sent réconfortée. Se blottit contre le corps._

 _\- Tu penses réellement pouvoir m'arrêter ? Je pourrais la tuer en un battement de cils. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour te détruire…_

 _Un nouveau hurlement, des bruits sourds. Elle a peur. Elle ouvre les yeux, ne voit que du rouge, les referme._

 _\- Tu la tuerais, ta propre fille ?_

 _Un éclat de rire._

 _\- Non, je lui ferai subir pire que la mort. Elle en viendra à vouloir qu'on lui ôte la vie avant de te tuer._

 _Et là commence la douleur. Une souffrance atroce, inimaginable, abominable. Plus rien n'existe à part cette souffrance._

 _\- Je t'aime Milan._

 _Les dernières paroles qu'elle entend avant qu'elle ne sente une douce brise l'envelopper. Après ça, plus rien. Aucun bruit. Aucune image. Aucune odeur. Aucune sensation. Rien._

Soudain, dans une chambre étroite, la deuxième à droite dans le couloir d'un appartement de Boston, une jeune fille nommée Milan se réveillant en sursaut.


	2. 1 Ce ne sont pas que des histoires

Une petite présentation avant de commencer la lecture :)

Ceci est un nouveau fic OUAT, et c'est possible qu'elle ressemble à la précédente intitulée _Once Upon a Dream_ que j'ai supprimée. Pour ceux qui voudraient la lire, elle est toujours disponible sur le compte de Davidd216 (dont j'ai oublié l'adresse mail o_0).

Cette fic _Renaissance_ est le premier volume d'une série de huit fanfictions qui suivront les aventures de Milan Stone, mon OC, dans l'univers de OUAT. Elle se compose de vingt chapitres, dont j'ai la trame en tête et qui ne sont pas encore tous rédigés.

J'essaierai de poster un nouveau chapitre régulièrement, mais je ne fais pas de fausses promesses. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions en bas de la page (cliquez sur le petit bouton r _eview_ ) où à m'envoyer vos suggestions ou demandes par message privé. Je vous répondrai dans un cas comme dans l'autre. En général, je poste une réponse aux reviews d'un chapitre au début du chapitre suivant.

Un bref petit rappel (je vous promets, ce ne sera pas aussi long pour le prochain chapitre).

 **Résumé de l'histoire :** Milan Stone vit de foyers en foyers depuis qu'elle a été abandonnée à la naissance. Après un terrible accident, elle prend la fuite et croise la route d'un jeune garçon du nom d'Henry Mills. Entre contes de fées et malédiction, Milan se retrouve plongée dans un monde hors du temps où tout le monde a oublié sa vraie vie. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la Sauveuse arrive en ville ?

 **Rating :** M (à cause de la mention de violence)

 **Personnages principaux :** OC Emma Henry Regina

Pour ce qui est de la structure, je ne fais pas toujours un chapitre pour un épisode. Je n'aime pas tous les épisodes de la saison 1 de OUAT, et je procède d'avantage par feeling.

Et pour finir, hormis Milan, tout appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Bonne lecture !

 ** _Réponses aux premières reviews_**

 **Flying972 :** merci pour cette toute première review. Elle me motive encore plus à me bouger le *** pour écrire la suite J

Chapitre 1

Ce ne sont pas que des histoires

\- Pour la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas votre interrogation sur la place du féminisme dans la littérature de Faulkner.

La voix ennuyeuse de Julian Fletcher sortit Milan Stone de ses pensées. La jeune fille assise au troisième rang leva le nez de son cahier, ses cheveux châtains foncés ébouriffés tombant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux verts amandes se levèrent vers l'homme devant le tableau avant de retomber sur le dessin qu'elle griffonnait sur son cahier. Une sorte de masque noir avec des ornements en or. Le cours de littérature anglaise n'était pas très intéressant aux yeux de Milan. Elle qui passait tout son temps le nez plongé dans un livre avait déjà lu toute la bibliographie de l'année. Elle pouvait ainsi se concentrer sur des matières plus difficiles, comme l'algèbre ou la physique.

La cloche sonna. Milan fourra ses affaires dans son sac avant de sortir en trombe de la salle. Elle se précipita le long du couloir est marcha le plus vite possible vers le car. Il était déjà cinq heures dix. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées lorsque le bus la déposa devant un grand immeuble gris à la sortie de la ville de Boston. L'appartement dans lequel elle habitait depuis sept mois était au troisième étage. Milan avait été placée sous la tutelle de John Rivera, un homme d'affaires d'une trentaine d'années. Il était grand, brun, les yeux marrons et perçants. Elle entra dans la résidence et composa le code d'accès, la main tremblante. L'ascenseur était en panne, encore une fois. Elle aurait à monter les escaliers à pieds, la cheville toujours blessée depuis la veille.

Milan se mit à gravir les marches quatre à quatre, se mordant les lèves pour ne pas laisser un gémissement lorsque sa cheville droite, tordue depuis qu'une fille de son cours d'histoire l'avait poussé par terre, se posait dans un mauvais angle sur le sol. Après quelques minutes de montée, elle parvint devant la porte de l'appartement.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle prit la poignée de la porte. Il était à la maison. Il était souvent à la maison à cette heure-là. Milan tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Son cœur et son esprit se tordaient chaque fois qu'elle entendait le bruit des semelles sur le plancher ou le claquement de la lanière en cuir. Elle entra, essuya ses pieds sur le paillasson et ferma la porte sans lever les yeux.

Elle savait déjà où il était. Assis dans son fauteuil face à la télévision, comme d'habitude. Lentement, il lève la tête en entendant la porte se refermer. Milan sentit ses yeux se poser sur elle.

\- Ou est-ce que tu étais ? demande-t-il.

Milan lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était de nouveau plongé dans son journal. Sa main était serrée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

\- A l'école, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Tu es en retard.

Sa voix était morne, mais Milan pouvait sentir qu'il était en colère.

\- L'ascenseur était en panne s'excusa-t-elle.

Il se leva et elle tressaillit en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Désolée… bonjour, bégaya-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et Milan s'apprêta à partir dans sa chambre.

\- Reste, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

John se leva et se rapprocha d'elle alors que Milan baissait ses yeux vers le sol. _Ne le regarde pas, ne lui réponds pas_ se dit-elle mentalement. S'il n'était pas énervé contre elle, elle pouvait s'en tirer sans trop de dégâts. Personne ne remarquait ses bleus à l'école, ses bras couverts d'ecchymoses, ses jambes de coupure, son dos de cicatrices ou encore ses yeux au beurre noir. Personne ne remarque rien, personne ne regarde jamais rien.

Soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue alors que John commençait à caresser son visage. Son pouce s'arrêta sur le dernier cocard qu'il lui avait donné la veille. Elle avait oublié de mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. Une petite erreur de rien du tout qui lui avait valu un nouveau passage à tabac.

\- Tu seras très gentille ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Milan sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Je dois voir mon patron dans vingt minutes, pour parler de mon poste. Mais avant ça, je dois te punir. Tu es arrivée en retard.

Milan se figea. Le poing se releva et la frappa directement dans l'œil avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

\- Ne fais pas le moindre bruit, ou ce sera pire.

Milan acquiesça. C'était habituel. Mais, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait encore capable d'endurer tout ça.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Milan se réveilla, elle était allongée sur une surface moelleuse. Elle reconnut aussitôt le matelas de son lit. Son dos était encore douloureux. Elle se leva, les yeux encore embués de larmes et regarda autour d'elle. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était dans sa chambre. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait frappé ?

Ce tourbillon de questions envahissait l'esprit de Milan.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Milan trébucha en arrière. C'était John. Il entra dans la chambre une bouteille à la main.

\- Tu es déjà réveillée ? Parfait, on va pouvoir commencer…

Milan se mit à ramper en arrière alors que John s'accroupissait devant elle. Bientôt elle fut acculée contre un mur et il se rapprocha d'elle. Jamais encore il n'avait fait ça. Milan sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite et tressaillit de peur lorsque sa main se posa sur sa joue.

\- J'ai parlé avec mon patron, commença John.

Sa voix puait l'alcool.

\- Je pensais qu'il voulait me donner une promotion, mais non. Il m'a renvoyé. Il m'a dit qu'il était obligé de réduire les couts, et qu'il ferait une bonne recommandation. Il a pensé que ça me donnerait le temps de m'occuper de ma fille.

Milan prit cette déclaration pour un signal d'alerte. Elle se leva brusquement, et bouscula John pour arriver jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Une main s'agrippa à sa cheville et la tira brusquement en arrière. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur.

John l'attrapa brusquement par les cheveux et la tira vers lui alors qu'elle gémit à nouveau. Il la plaqua sur le lit et elle tenta une ruade pour se dégager.

\- Non, non, s'il te plait, gémit-elle alors que John se mettait à califourchon sur elle.

John lui assena un violent coup de poing sur le visage et sa vision fut brouillée un instant.

Elle entendit un bruit métallique et vit qu'il se débarrassait de sa ceinture.

\- Non, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, arrête. Ne fais pas ça !

John eut un sourire narquois.

Milan se débattit encore plus que d'habitude. Ça ne pouvait arrive, ça ne pouvait se produire. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors qu'elle sentit le corps de John se presser contre le sien, Milan eut l'impression d'être envahie par une bouffée de chaleur. Une chaleur intense qui se propagea dans tout son corps, la dernière chose qu'elle entrevit fut le regard terrifié de John qui reculait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Il t'a fait du mal. Blesse-le ! Il a voulu te violer ! C'est ça continue ! Tue-le ! Encore ! Encore ! pense à ce qu'il voulait te faire !_

La vue du sang. Partout dans la pièce. Les murs sont recouverts de sang. L'odeur du sang. Un sang frais. Le gout métallique dans sa bouche. Il n'y a que du sang.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Milan se réveilla pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, il faisait nuit. Les rues désertes n'étaient plus éclairées que par les lampadaires grésillant et la faible lumière des étoiles. Elle mit un instant pour réaliser qu'elle n'était plus chez John. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était, elle, poussée contre le matelas, lui au-dessus sur le point de la… Non, elle ne pouvait même pas le prononcer.

Elle était à présent habillée, d'un jean et d'un épais sweat gris, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'ils portaient des taches de sang. Milan éclata en sanglots. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas. Non, après ça John voudrait continuer, et il la tuerait certainement.

Milan regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. Elle était dans le quartier résidentiel au sud de la ville de Boston, à une vingtaine de minutes de l'appartement de John. Elle passait tous les jours en bus dans cette rue. Elle devait partir d'ici, avant qu'il ne la retrouve.

Milan se mit en route. En quelques minutes, elle avait atteint, toujours boitillant, le centre-ville, lorsque son ventre se mit à protester. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner : une maigre salade de thon. John lui répétait sans arrêt qu'elle devait perdre du poids, devait rester mince.

Elle aperçut la vitrine d'une épicerie et s'engouffra timidement à l'intérieur.

Son ventre gronda à la vue d'une étagère remplie de barres chocolatées. Elle était stupide, elle n'avait pas le moindre sou.

Une barre, juste une. Ça ne pouvait pas être si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne la verrait. Milan jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de fourrer rapidement la barre dans sa poche.

\- Tu ne devrais pas voler ces barres…

Milan se retourna et vit un garçon qui lui parlait d'un air réprobateur. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'année, portait une veste et une écharpe avec un sac à dos sur le dos. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en pagaille et ses yeux verts la regardaient avec malice.

\- Et en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne exactement ? répliqua-t-elle.

Non. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas se disputer avec un enfant de dix ans.

\- Tu devrais plutôt prendre celle-là, dit-il en désignant une barre fourrée aux amandes, elles ont meilleur gout.

Milan se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Très bien, on devrait y aller maintenant, dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour la traîner vers la sortie du magasin après avoir fourré la barre dans son sac à dos.

Milan se figea.

\- Waouh, qu'est-ce que tu fais petit ? Ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Le garçon ne l'écouta pas et se contenta de la tirer encore vers la sortie.

 _Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

\- Arrêtes ça maintenant ! cria-t-elle.

Le petit garçon se retourna et la dévisagea d'un air sérieux.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, je dois aller trouver ma mère.

\- Non, mais, je ne sais même pas qui tu es, s'écria Milan d'un ton désespéré.

Le garçon lui fit un large sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Henry, Henry Mills.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Milan ne savait pas bien comment elle avait pu laisser Henry l'entraîner avec elle dans ce bus. Non, elle ne devait pas l'appeler par son prénom. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle comptait rester avec lui.

\- Rappelle moi ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-elle à Henry.

\- Tu es là pour m'aider à retrouver ma mère, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

\- Ta mère ?

\- Elle s'appelle Emma Swann, c'est la sauveuse ! dit-il d'un ton excité.

\- Oui bien sûr, et pourquoi moi exactement ?

Henry haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tu dois être importante dans mon livre.

\- _Ton livre ?_

\- Oui, ça !

Henry lui montra un épais livre à la couverture marron sur lequel était écrit _Once Upon a Time._

Milan ne fit que le regarder suspicieusement.

\- Tous les personnages des contes de fées ont été maudits par la méchante reine et envoyés sur Terre. Ils sont piégés dans une ville et ne se souviennent de rien.

\- C'est un bon début d'histoire…

\- Non Milan, dit Henry , **_ce ne sont pas que des histoires._**

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre que j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à écrire.**

 **Il n'est pas très long, mais devait simplement poser le cadre pour l'histoire : celui de Milan et de sa toute première rencontre avec Henry.**

 **La suite, j'espère très prochainement.**

 **Si vous suivez d'autre de mes fanfics, j'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement, mais je ne fais pas de promesses.**

 **Bref, c'est tout pour le moment.**

 **N'hésitez pas à partager vos théories si l'un d'entre vous pense déjà savoir qui est Milan (si vous avez la bonne réponse, je ne suis vraiment pas douée question suspense mais bon…).**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**

 **Et bonne année ) !**


End file.
